


The Supergirls

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss Kara, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Smut, SuperCorp, girl drummer, rockstsr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Sam has had a crush on Alex Danvers, guitarist and lead singer of the dynamic duo sisters that make up her favourite band: The Supergirls since she saw them play their first gig at college.They had made out up against the bar after that first gig but Alex had to rush off and rescue a drunken Kara from frat boy antics and they never saw each other in person again.Sam religiously followed her crush on social media though and, of course, used her pull as the CFO of Lcorp to nab herself a couple of front row centre tickets to the final show of the latest tour in National City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to a gig the other day and there was this amaaaazing girl drummer who blew my tiny mind and gave me hella butch Kara vibes. And so this little story manifested itself ;)
> 
> It's cheesy (oh so cheesy!) and ridiculous and I love these two gorgeous goofballs.
> 
> P. S. I might have a tiny thing for bossy Kara...

“Come on, babe. Time to get our rock ‘n roll on!”

 

“Ergh Sammie! Really? I thought you were joking? You really want to go to a concert?” 

 

“It's a gig, Lena. And yes, I damn well do. And you're coming with me, I need a sexy wingman so I don't look like a total loser.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Come on, it's not like I'm taking you to a mosh pit, it's a seated gig, you'll be fine.” She covered, reluctant to let on to Lena that her main motivation for attending was her “ _pathetic_ ” crush on the lead singer.

 

“What is a mosh pit??” 

 

Ignoring Lena’s alarmed look Sam dragged her to the venue, no way accepting the possibility of missing out on seeing her long lost beau right up close and personal…ish. 

 

Lena took her seat, reluctantly, gripping her low quality wine like her life depended on it. One track into the support act and she was on her fourth drink, convinced she'd drink herself into a coma by the end of the night. Does it really have to be so loud? And all the lights?! Is that completely necessary?? 

 

She freshened up while the crew set up the stage for the main event and bought herself 3 more glasses of wine, all poured into a giant plastic beer cup so she'd be allowed to take it into the arena, delightful. 

 

Sam’s knee was jigging erratically next to her, the woman was _hyped_. Lena shook her head with a highly amused smile on her face, she was gonna have fun mocking her bestie when this hell was over. 

 

The background music came to an abrupt stop and the lights dimmed. People, including Sam, started screaming. Lena would have been amused if she wasn't shocked into slopping some of her wine down her dress. She grudgingly placed her drink on the floor in front of her and attempted to mop up her mess. When her eyes lifted they settled on a sight that would be ingrained on her retinas for the remainder of her existence. 

 

Before her sat a blonde Goddess. Her short hair was set in a perfect quiff atop her head, the sides shaved in by degrees to her neck. Her strong, sleek neck that led down to broad, muscular shoulders. Shoulders that Lena could get the full view of because the body they belonged to was sporting a loose tank top, complete with Calvin Klein sports bra peeking out at the sides. The look was finished with cut off jean shorts. Almost obscenely short jean shorts. 

 

Lena felt her eyes ping open and her jaw drop as her breath hitched and her heart pounded. She froze on the spot, utterly incapable of sentient thought. Then she saw the eyes… Eyes of bluest blue that shone out like a beacon, calling out to Lena, bringing her home. 

 

Before Lena knew what was happening the arms attached to the shoulders started moving rapidly. The blonde attacked the set of drums before her with a fervour Lena had never encountered before. The concentrated joy and determination on the young woman's face made Lena’s stomach flip and her thighs clench. The rest of the arena, and the screaming, clapping, dancing fans faded from Lena’s consciousness, all that existed was her own, throbbing body and the drummer girl in front of her. Lena was swept up in the wave of movement as the arms and legs flailed and kicked and struck and undulated before her. She was done. 

 

Luckily for her street cred, her best friend was having a similar spiritual experience of her own and, at that moment, couldn't have picked Lena out of a two person line up. She had eyes only for Alex, soulfully strumming her guitar and belting out the sensual lyrics. What a pair they made. 

 

As the minutes slipped by the song came to an end. Lena, who thought she had just been witness to all the beauty the world had to offer was in for a jolt of surprise as the drummer relaxed her arms and lit up the whole room with her smile as the crowd applauded for the end of the first track. 

 

Noticing the distinct lack of any kind of movement in the middle of the front row Kara Danvers, little sister to Alex Danvers and drummer extraordinaire looked over to see what the problem was. Her blue eyes met green and she felt her pulse quicken as she veritably drowned in glowing green orbs. 

 

That's how it went for the rest of the gig, the pair could hardly scrape their eyes away from each other. Which was fine for Lena, she'd decided it was her job to be head cheerleader for the oft forgotten rhythm section. It was a bit of a problem for Kara, she was really meant to be, ya know, working. And that meant focusing on doing her job of drumming and singing backing vocals. She made a valiant effort to get her shit into gear and, luckily, she was Shit. Fucking. Hot. And could play with her eyes closed. Which was a good job too because, while they weren't closed, they were glued to the ebony haired stunner in front of her. 

 

They were halfway through their set and the techs came on stage to place two bar stools and mics in the middle of the stage. They just so happened to be immediately in front of and within arms reach of Sam and Lena. 

 

Alex handed off her guitar and perched herself in front of Sam, Kara put down her sticks and nearly fell over an extension cord as she made her way to the other stall. Missing the obstruction in favour of getting a better look at Miss Front Centre. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's self deprecating smile. Lena beamed at the adorkablness of it all. She was stopped in her proverbial tracks when their eyes met again and Kara gave Lena her very own room lighting smile. Lena lost her breath as she returned the Cheshire cat grin. 

 

The next part of the set was a bit special. No instruments, no backing track, just two women harmonising in blissful synchronisation. Alex liked to think that she was ever the professional and that she gave the whole crowd an equal share of her attention. Sam would, quite rightfully, argue otherwise. Kara held no such claims to professionalism, she didn't even try to look at anyone other than the glorious creature staring up at her. And so ended up serenading Lena with their softest, most heartfelt songs. Lena melted. She fell completely and utterly head over heels in love with a perfect stranger. What little sense remained to her was chiding her for her ridiculous, hormonal outpouring of emotion. Surely she should have grown out of this kind of bullshit by now?! But most of her couldn't stump up enough thought to care. No, most of her was deliriously happy and thoroughly enjoying her personal show. 

 

Every time a song ended Lena would be awoken from her trance by the jostling crowd around her. She joined their cheering and clapping, each time earning a bigger grin from the gorgeous woman on stage who would duck her head shyly even as she basked in the applause around her. She could not get enough of Lena. Although she of course didn’t know her name yet. She tried to guess it but could never come up with anything that fit.

 

Several songs later Alex stood up with the mic and announced her departure to “Let my little sis shine” for a few minutes. This was it, her solo. Kara realised she was even more nervous than usual at this point. She did NOT want to make a fool of herself by forgetting her lyrics or having her voice crack, not now, not at this gig. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she usually sang this entire song with her eyes clamped shut, unable to restrain the emotion of the moment. 

 

Lena felt her heart stumble in her chest. The woman’s voice was heavenly. Devine. A gift sent straight from the Gods. And Lena was drowning in it. She stared up in open mouthed awe at the soft, sweet, vulnerable sounds pouring out of the Drummer’s mouth. 

 

Kara couldn’t resist the pull any longer, she needed to see if the woman was still there, was she even real?! She opened her eyes and once again they found Lena’s, like magnets. Lena’s stumbling heart began performing cartwheels, she was convinced the pounding organ was making a bid for escape through her chest. She couldn’t remember ever feeling anything like this before. Is this is why Sam was so eager to come tonight? Is this how everyone feels when they go to a gig?! Wow...While Lena mentally prepared to buy out the whole stadium for any and all future Supergirls events Kara felt her eyes begin to sting with the weight of emotion they were trying to contain... She’d been lost in her music before but that was nothing like this. She felt a direct connection to the young woman in front of her, like their souls had met a thousand times and in a thousand different universes and they were ready to meet and join again, like they always had and always would.

 

The song finished and the arena lit up with rapturous applause. Lena felt her body move of its own accord as she climbed to her feet along with the rest of the crowd for their standing ovation. Kara hid her head in her hands, a few measly feet from where Lena was now standing. Lena tried hard to resist the temptation to reach out and caress and soothe the overwhelmed creature in front of her.

 

Kara peeked through her hands and felt a wash of warmth spread through her body at the joy she had elicited on the young woman’s face. She could see it all, it was written all over Lena’s whole being, She was in utter, rapturous bliss.

 

Alex was the one to break their gazes as she playfully nudged her sister back to her drums.

 

“Ok, that’s enough, Kiddo, I need the attention back now.” She finished with a wink to Sam that made the woman giggle. Giggle! Sam gave herself a mental slap at her ridiculous antics and tried to play it cool. She failed.

 

As the show neared its end Kara was starting to panic. How could she go on in life without meeting Her and getting to know Her properly. Not just in front of a few thousand other people. She rushed backstage before the encore and made a plan of action.

 

“Pleaaaase James! You have to help me. She’s a perfect angel and I NEEEEED her! Please just go up to her and invite her backstage, that’s all you have to do. I’m begging you!!!” She beseeched a confused and slightly rattled tech.

 

“Woah, hey, wait up. What are you doing Kara?” If Alex had heard correct she needed in on this action.

 

“Oh My GoD Alex! The most beautiful woman that ever graced the Earth, or any other damn planet for that matter is sitting front row centre and I’m in love with her and we need to meet so we can get married and have babies and puppies and kittens and buy a house in the suburbs and be soccer Moms together.”

 

Alex didn’t really know how to deal with that onslaught. Who would? So she focused her attention on the more important facts.

 

“Hold up, front row centre, right in front of me? Long brown hair and a light grey suit cut so well not a single line is left to the imagination?!”

 

“What? No, she’s wearing a dress. A beautiful green dress. It matches her perfect eyes. God they really are so perfect. And her boobs...wowwwwww.”

 

“Oh phew. That would have been bad. I don’t wanna kick my kid sisters butt for perving on my woman. OK, James, go get our women!”

 

James wasn’t any happier about the idea of surreptitiously chatting up _two_ strange women but he also didn’t want to engage Danvers Diva mode so he got to work. He grabbed a couple of backstage pass stickers and snuck down the side of the stage and into the thin pit between the stage and audience. He quickly found green dress and grey suit and took a breath to try and steal himself for this fresh bullshit his bosses had roped him into.

 

“Uh...Hi...Uh...Here, please come backstage after the show. Uh...Thanks”

 

He thrust the passes into the women’s laps and walked off as fast as he could, unwilling to spend any longer near the now open mouthed women that were furiously trying to make sense of his garbled, and obscured by the raucous crowd, invitation.

 

Lena stared down at the sticker in her suddenly sweating palm and gaped. Sam made a similar action before turning to face her previously reluctant friend.

 

“Please, we have to go!” They both shouted at each other across the din.

 

“Wait, you want to go?!” They responded, in equal astonishment.

 

Sam smiled, it turned into a smirk. “Oh hell yeah.”

 

“Oh,” Lena breathed, “good.”

 

Seconds later the band returned to the stage and Lena felt her face aching from the stretch of the grin plastered across her cheeks.

 

The show finished with a flurry of lights and screams and explosive excitement. The crowd went wild and Lena found herself caught up in the moment, her feelings were at, what she thought, was peak. Her breath was coming thick and fast just like her heartbeat and sweat dripped down the back of her neck.

 

She looked over at Sam as the band left the stage for the last time and saw her emotions reflected there, she briefly wondered what the hell had happened to the pair of them, what spell had been cast on them to slip out of their usual serious, grown up business women roles and into horny, lovestruck fangirls. She decided she was feeling far too good to give two shits and that it was time she just ran with it and went wherever the night would take her. She was in for a wild ride and she knew it. And she couldn’t be more happy about it.

 

Sam grasped the slightly sweating hand by her bestfriends side and quickly grew tired of being hampered by the exhilarated crowd around her. She needed to get backstage to Alex. NOW. She pulled Lena along with her as she elbowed out of her way anyone who dared to stray into her path. They made it up to security and flashed their passes and a couple of winning smiles. Lena let out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding as the guard opened the door for them and quickly ushered them through.

 

As the door closed behind them a flood of calm washed over Lena as the near deafening noise of the crowd outside was abruptly hidden. Sam stopped in her tracks, just inside the door, panic suddenly taking her over. 

 

“What’s wrong, Sam? You look like you’re going to vomit, are you ok??”

 

“What if she doesn’t like me? What if this is a mistake? Or a trick!? She’s going to rub in my face what I lost when she left me that night?!”

 

“Sam, baby, what are you talking about? We’re here, they asked for us. Whatever happened to you before is in the past, we’re here now and they want us here.”

 

As she said the words Lena felt Sam’s insecurities seep into her. “ _What could a drop dead gorgeous international rock star possibly want with me_?!”

 

“Hi”

 

The softly uttered word pulled both women from their panic as their heads snapped up at the sound.

 

Lena felt her whole body relax at the suddenly shy looking woman standing in front of her. She melted under the soft gaze and her cheeks once again grew tight with her smile.

 

“Hi” she choked out in awe.

 

The blonde in front of her let out her own large, warm smile at Lena’s reply.

 

She gestured for them to follow her as she continued with, “I’m really glad you could make it. I...uh...did you enjoy the show?” She finished, her nerves obviously reappearing as they moved down the hall.

 

“YES!” Lena burst out emphatically, causing the blonde to stop suddenly to turn round and beam at Lena.

 

She chuckled, “thanks, that’s sweet. I’m glad. I loved playing for you. Uh...I mean...playing for the ...you ..uhh... the crowd.” Lena basked in the adorableness of the cute girl stumbling her words and felt a little of her usual sass return.

 

“Well, it was my first time and I’m very glad I got to share it with you,” she winked and congratulated herself on the open mouth and furious blush that appeared on the young woman’s face.

 

Kara gaped for a few seconds while Lena thoroughly enjoyed the sight and Sam rolled her eyes so hard they nearly left their sockets.

 

“So, is uhh Alex here somewhere?” She prodded, with no pretense at subtlety. They could flirt on their own damn time.

 

“Ssure. This way. She's excited to see you. Again, apparently?” Kara finished with a question cos she hadn't quite got up the courage to ask her sister for more details. 

 

“So, she remembers me.” Sam smirked and it was Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. 

 

Kara led them into room with a couple of couches and a table with some drinks laid out. 

 

“Please help yourself to anything,” she gestured to the table and started playing with her hands, “Alex stole the shower first, she won't be long.” 

 

As the words left Kara's mouth a slightly damp body swooped through the door to stop inches before Sam. 

 

“Sam.” she spoke with awe, like she couldn't believe her eyes. 

 

Sam’s smirk turned into a glowing smile as she responded with a quirked eyebrow and a breathy, “Alex” 

 

Alex let out an unbidden whimper at the sound of her name on the other women's lips. 

 

Sam lost it at that noise, she grabbed Alex by the still dripping hair at her neck and pulled her in for their lips to attach themselves to each other. 

 

Lena and Kara were rendered momentarily speechless. Kara snapped out of it first, in no way desiring to watch her big sister be devoured. She grabbed Lena's hand, which tingled at the contact, and pulled her out the door and back into the corridor. 

Lena just about kept up with the quick pace until Kara pulled her into a smaller room. 

 

“Gosh, I’m really sorry about that! I don’t know what’s gotten into her! Please don’t think that we’re sleazy rockstars only in it for the...uh...sex ‘n stuff…” She mumbled out the end of the sentence so quietly that Lena only just caught it. But catch it she did and she was captivated. How could someone be so ridiculously hot and so soft and shy and cute at the same time?!

 

She let out a soft laugh, “That’s ok, it’s not your fault. I’m not sure what’s gotten into Sam either but she certainly seems to know what she wants!”

 

Kara returned Lena’s warm smile before she was struck again with nerves. Wondering what the hell she did with this beauty of a woman now that she had her full attention.

 

“Uhh..um..do you...uhh mind if I have a real quick shower? I know that’s super rude but...really, after a show...I’m sooooo hot!”

 

“I’ll say,” Lena retorted before she could stop herself, her eyes shamelessly raking over every inch of Kara’s sweaty flesh. She came to herself at the almost shocked look in Kara’s eye. “Sorry, I mean...sure, of course!”

 

Kara let out a slightly relieved smile and walked through an entrance at the side of the room. Lena heard a shower turn on and almost lost her shit when she realised all that would stand between her and the soaking wet drummer girl of her dreams was a thin shower curtain. She wished she still had her wine.

 

Kara poked her head out of the entrance, minus her tank top now, and told Lena to make herself comfortable. “ Oh, and uhh..I’m Kara by the way.”

 

Lena shot her a billion dollar smile, “Nice to meet you, Kara. I’m Lena.”

 

“Lena.” Kara smiled as she disappeared back into the shower room.

 

Lena had to distract herself from the sounds and the movements she could make out from the corner of her eye. She scanned the room, the non naked wet woman parts of the room anyway. Her eyes fell on an open bottle of whisky and she decided she had damn well earnt the right to nab a swig or two while she waited.

 

She hardly had to wait any time at all before the dripping wet drummer appeared before her eyes. Her glistening body barely covered by the flimsy towel she was clinging to.

 

Lena felt her jaw drop for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Kara slipped towards her and leant her arm around Lena who rapidly lost her breath at the proximity. Kara stepped back and brought the glasses she’d just picked up from the table behind Lena up to her face.

 

“That’s better, I can see you properly now.” She smiled out, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on the poor useless lesbian in front of her.

 

Kara took Lena’s shocked and awed expression as discomfort and tried to backtrack, “Uhh I...I’m sorry, is this making you uncomfortable? I can grab some clothes--”

 

She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Lena’s last reserves were lost at the sight of those adorkable glasses. She put down her whisky and moved her hand up to cup Kara’s still wet cheek. She leaned in slowly giving the other woman ample time to pull away before brushing their lips together.

 

“Oh wowww,” Kara burst out as they parted for air. 

 

“I'm sorry! I.. God I really don't know what's got into me, I hope that was OK!” 

 

“Ooh please don't apologise, that was definitely OK, very ok. Waaaay more than OK actually. Amazing in fact, it was amazing. You're amazing.” Kara finished with a shy smile. 

 

Lena looked up at her with adoration all over her face. “Thank you, Kara. But you're the amazing one. I've never seen anyone play drums like that. And your voice… Wow. So beautiful. “ she blurted out, shyly looking up at Kara under her eyelashes. 

 

Both of them smiled and blushed. 

 

Kara summoned up all her rockstar chops to reply, “That's really nice of you to say, I'm so glad I got to be your first.” She forced out a wink even as her hands twitched with nerves at her own words. 

 

Lena let out a low laugh at the words, she deserved that. 

 

“Um, do you want a drink?” 

 

“I have a confession to make, I've been helping myself to this whisky here.” 

 

“Ha, that's Alex's. Serves her right! Sit down please, I'll get some glasses. Are you happy with the whisky or would you prefer something else?” 

 

“Whisky is fine, as long as you won't get into trouble for stealing it.” Lena responded taking a seat on the couch. 

 

“Oh I will. But it's worth it.” Kara replied with her gleaming smile while pouring two drinks. 

 

She handed a glass to Lena and sat down next to her. Made suddenly aware of her near nakedness as her bare thigh brushed into the other woman. 

 

Kara felt the nerves settle in her chest again. She just could not keep her cool with this woman. She needed to break the silence, it was too much. 

 

“So, what do you do Lena? Like, for work…” Her bare knee pushed further into the other woman as she turned to speak. 

 

“Ah, well, I'm a CEO. I have my own company, Lcorp. I spend most of my time in meetings with annoying old, white dudes.” 

 

“Ha is there any other kind?” 

 

The two laughed but their laughter ceased as they caught each others eyes. 

 

Kara couldn't stop herself this time, she took Lena’s glass and put it down with her own. She stared into Lena like she was searching her entire soul. She moved in, gazing at the other woman's mouth. She let out a little whimper as Lena bit her own bottom lip. Kara took a deep breath and pressed her lips lightly into the other woman's. Lena responded instantly and parted her lips for Kara to sweep her tongue in. 

 

Both women groaned as their tongues touched. Lena didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Kara before biting on that adorable little lip. Kara moved her hand to pull on Lena’s hair, tilting her head up. With clear access she kissed Lena’s chin down to her neck, her other arm pulling the woman closer by her waist. The movement caused her body to shift and the pathetic excuse of a towel she had covering her fell into her lap. 

 

She shot back from Lena and gasped. She scrambled to pull the material back up to cover her newly exposed breasts but Lena grabbed hold of her hands. She didn't even have words for Kara right in that moment but Kara got the jist from The Look™️. She opened her hands and let the towel pool at her waist, staring up at Lena, trying to pull in enough oxygen as her brain fogged over with lust. 

 

With her eyes firmly fixed on the gorgeous woman in front of her Lena lifted a hand to one of Kara's breasts. Kara closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling at the contact, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Lena decided the soft weight felt far too good just for one hand and lifted her other to take hold of the other perfect, pert breast before her. 

 

“Lena…” Kara whimpered out. 

 

Lena instantly decided her ears had never encountered so perfect a sound. She needed more. She lowered her ruby red lips to Kara and lightly lapped at a pebbled nipple. Kara's eyes flew open at the incredible sensation. Her hand reached out and gripped the back of Lena’s head to keep her firmly in place. Lena loooooved the feeling. She wanted Kara to take exactly what she needed from her. She continued her licking and started sucking and biting while her hand snaked down Kara's fucking ridiculous and smoking hot abs. 

 

Lena only halted when her fingers reached the patch of neatly trimmed hair between Kara's legs. 

 

“Is this OK?” she asked as she gazed longingly into Kara's eyes. 

 

“Oh fuck! God yes! Please Lena, I need you!” 

 

Lena moaned loudly at Kara's exclamation and let her fingers slip down, softly brushing the other woman's clit before she spread her soaking wet lips and dipped slowly into her cunt. 

 

“FUCK! Fuuuuuuuuuck Lena! God! Please don't stop!” 

 

Lena had precisely no intent to stop. She thrust her fingers and began pounding into Kara's clenching pussy like there was no tomorrow. 

 

Kara began screaming Lena’s name with every thrust. She got louder and louder and Lena felt she might come just from the exquisite sound pummelling into her ears. 

 

Lena could feel Kara tightening around her fingers, without a second thought she dropped to her knees. She looked up at the writhing Goddess above her and moved those devilish lips to surround Kara's throbbing clit. She sucked and bit on the bundle of nerves till Kara's screams reached their peak and she felt Kara's whole body tense up around her. 

 

The weight of her orgasm rendered Kara speechless, she sagged back into the couch unable to move. Lena pulled out her digits and licked them clean, groaning at the delicious taste. 

 

Kara's eyes almost bugged out of her head, thinking it wasn't possible to be any more turned on, especially after she'd just come spectacularly. But she was wrong. It was in that moment that she realised that this woman would quite probably be the death of her. And she was totes cool with that. 

 

When she'd gathered her few remaining wits and regained her breath she reached down to pull Lena back into her. She was feeling every inch the superstar rock chick now and she was gonna take full advantage of it. 

 

“Stand up.” she commanded. 

 

Lena obeyed, ridiculously turned on and silently praying that the sexy orders continued. She was in luck. 

 

“Take off your panties for me Lena. They're wrecked now anyway, aren't they?“

 

Lena whimpered and nodded her head. 

 

Kara sat up straighter, “I didn't hear you, babe.” 

 

“Oh fuck. Yes Kara! My underwear is completely fucking ruined!” 

 

Kara gulped. Then she pulled herself together. She sat back and raised her eyebrow before gesturing at Lena to continue. 

 

Lena remembered her orders and obediently lifted the skirt of her dress to pull down her ruined underwear. She kept her movements slow and deliberate, drawing it out as much as possible, reveling in the desire she felt and saw mirrored on the smokin hot blonde in front of her. She hitched her dress up, luckily it was so tight that it sat still on her waist. She snuck her thumbs under the soft lace of her underwear and pulled. 

 

Kara's breath caught in her throat as Lena revealed her dripping pussy. She felt a wave of arousal at the thought that this woman would literally do anything she damn well pleased. She shifted her body on the couch so she was laying flat. And rested her arms up beneath her head in as casual a manner as she could manage, licking her lips and enjoying the show. 

 

“This is why you came here tonight isn't it, Lena? You came to get your perfect pussy pounded by a rockstar didn't you?” All trace of her usual nerves had been banished from Kara, every aroused twitch she caught from Lena empowered her more. 

 

Lena could only whimper in response. Her normal, badass, take no shit self was completely lost. All that existed was Kara. Kara, Kara, Kara. With those perfect lips and that steely, sensual stare that she just knew could see right through her. 

 

Kara smiled at Lena and decided she'd waited way too long for a taste. She shuffled her body down some more so her head hit the couch cushions. 

 

“Lena. Sit on my face.” 

 

The order sent fresh arousal straight to Lena’s core. She didn't understand how it was possible to be even more turned on than she already was but apparently it fucking was. She wasted no time in obeying. She climbed up and set her knees either side of Kara’s gorgeous face.

 

“Fuck, babe! You look delicious, waiting there all patient and dripping for me. Do you want my mouth, Lena?”

 

“UNNGGG yes! Kara...fuck! Please! Please take me, Kara, I’m all yours, baby!”

 

“Mmmmmmmmnnfff.”

 

Kara snaked her hands around Lena’s waist and pulled her whole body down. She took a final look at the glistening pussy before her as Lena closed the remaining distance between them and let out an almighty scream as her cunt made contact with the drummer girl's mouth. 

 

Kara stuck her tongue straight inside Lena, needing a full on taste of the gorgeous woman. She licked up all the arousal she could manage, forcing her tongue in and out of Lena’s throbbing heat. 

 

Lena was in absolute heaven, she rocked her hips back and forth on that glorious mouth revelling in the tiny sparks of pain she felt as Kara's fingers dug in deeper to her waist at her movements. 

 

Kara pulled her tongue out of Lena and made broad swipes all along her pussy before she reached her clit. She stiffened her tongue to a point and lapped at the bundle of nerves as the woman above her started trembling from head to toe. She sucked hard on Lena’s clit before moving back to soak up the newly released arousal. With her tongue firmly planted and squirming inside Lena she moved one hand up to pinch at a still covered nipple while the other snuck round to rub furious rings over Lena’s clit. It didn't take long for Lena to let out a loud and utterly obscene moan as she came hard, all over the young drummer's face. 

 

Lena collapsed and Kara had to catch and gather her in her big strong arms. She pulled Lena down so she was snuggled into her lap and started stroking her silky hair. 

 

“Shhh hey baby, I got you. I got you.”

 

Lena came back around to the soft voice and inhaled at the skin of Kara's neck, trying to absorb every part of this incredible creature that she could. When she felt able to she lifted her head to stare at Kara in wonder. 

 

“Wow” she muttered in a breathy haze. 

 

Kara smiled her lightning smile at the word. “Wow indeed. That was…Yeah…Wow.” 

 

The pair sat clutching and staring at each other until the were rudely pulled from their trance by a door being flung open. 

 

“Come on kiddo, time to-- OH MY GOD KARA! WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

 

The two women started at the intrusion. Kara, suddenly aware she was buck naked and Lena was open to the world pulled the other woman in close to her, trying to cover her with her own body. 

 

Kara turned to plead with her sister and noticed a second pair of wide eyes staring at them from behind Alex. 

 

“Damn, Lena.” Sam was impressed! 

 

Alex gathered her wits and pulled the door closed behind her and Sam’s speedy exit. 

 

“Oh my God, Lena, I'm so sorry!” 

 

Lena was shook, the reality of what had just happened attacked all her senses. Kara could see she was spiralling. 

 

“Hey, hey, baby it's OK.” 

 

Lena latched on to Kara's eyes, they were safe, they felt like home. Kara saw the anxiety fall from Lena’s body. 

 

“Come home with me. Look I know this is strange, crazy even, but I don't want this to be it. I feel… I don't know. But I feel something. Something with you. And I'm not ready for it to end yet. Come home with me. Please.” Lena stared up at Kara willing to beg her if necessary. 

 

Kara relaxed and smiled as she gripped Lena’s face in her hands and touched their foreheads together. She knew this was only the beginning. “Take me home, Lena.” 

 


	2. We're idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls get to know each other, fall head over heels and then zoom straight into ridiculous lesbian drama.
> 
> Happy ending because I said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I wrote this but here it is if anyone is interested in smut and angst and then some fluff!

The pair fixed their clothes and made themselves presentable. It took longer than it needed to because they couldn't stop staring at each other and smiling. 

 

Lena had a hard time keeping her giggles in at the shy Kara in front of her all of a sudden after her sexy, bossy performance a few minutes previously. 

 

When they were finally ready they found Sam and Alex making gooey eyes at each other and holding hands. 

 

“Found your clothes I see.” Sam winked at Kara who blushed furiously and ducked her head. 

 

“Umm.. So, is the car ready? I'm going back to Lena’s place but we can drop you off first, or second… I… Uhh… Where do you live??” she finished in a whisper to the woman at her side. 

 

Lena let out a low chuckle, “it's not far actually, I'm sure we can leave them the car.” 

 

“So, you're just going home with a total stranger?” Alex piped up, concern for her baby sister written all over her face. 

 

Kara was in no mood, “and where exactly were you planning on heading,” she questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

 

“Thhee… That's different! I know Sam, we go way back.”

 

“Great, she can vouch for Lena not being a serial killer then.” she retorted with a sickly sweet grin in her face. 

 

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister but the warm fingers tracing patterns on her back reminded her exactly why she didn't have time to argue… 

 

They all climbed into the back of a people carrier and sat in awkward silence. Kara's knee was jumping and her fingers were twitching. Lena put a hand on the knee next to her in an attempt to calm Kara a little. It sort of worked; the knee stopped jiggling, but the fingers began working even harder. They drew Lena’s eyes. She stared, mesmerised, imagining what it might be like to sit on Kara's lap and ride those twitching fingers. 

 

“Lena! Are you OK??” 

 

Lena snapped her head up at Sam’s raised voice. 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

Sam smirked at her bestie, having a damn good idea about exactly where her filthy mind had drifted to. 

 

“You spaced out there a little, you ok?” 

 

“I.. Yes, fine, thank you, Sam,” Lena was eager to change the subject so decided upon a little questioning herself. “So, you two know each other? You didn't tell me that before the gig. How did you meet?”

 

It was Sam’s turn to freak out a little. Alex took the reigns as she spotted Sam’s ‘deer in headlights’ look. 

 

“We met at college. Loooong time ago. But we lost touch. I'm really excited to… Reconnect.” she finished with a shy smile at Sam who beamed at her. 

 

Much to everyone's relief the car slowed to a halt. Kara and Lena muttered their goodnights to the other women and made their way, holding hands and smiling gleefully at each other, into Lena’s building. 

 

As they stood in the elevator Lena noticed Kara's fingers twitching again. Her eyes grew wide and she remembered her ruined underwear, still laying wherever they'd landed backstage. With no barrier protecting her the dampness threatened to drip down her legs. 

 

Kara looked over at the woman standing next to her and felt her confidence return as she saw the raw desire in Lena’s eyes. Eyes that seemed rather taken with her fingers. 

 

Kara bit her lip and mustered her courage. The elevator dinged and Kara led the other woman out, despite not having a clue where the hell she was going. Lena pulled out her keys and inserted them into the lock. 

 

As the door slammed shut behind her Lena felt her back come into quick contact with it. 

 

“Hey baby, turn around for me. I'm gonna fuck you up against your door. I know you've been wanting my fingers buried deep in your pussy haven't you?” Kara crooned out as she rubbed her hands up and down Lena’s sides, all the while maintaining eye contact. 

 

Lena tried to form a coherent thought but failed, dismally. She was beyond turned on, knowing full well that she would follow any command the blonde cared to utter. 

 

“Yes Kara!” she breathed out. 

 

“Yes what?” 

 

“Unnnff I want your fingers in me! I want you to push me up against my door and rip off my dress and do whatever the fuck you want to me.”

 

Kara felt her whole body pulsate, arousal flooding her senses. She grabbed hold of Lena’s waist and turned her, moving her right hand up to pull on Lena’s hair and tugging her head upwards as the rest of her body leant in, forcing Lena roughly into the door. 

 

Lena let out a cry of pure lust at the movement. She was quaking from head to toe, the intensity of the moment stealing her breath. 

 

Kara moved her hands to the slit at the side of Lena’s dress, she flexed her muscles and pulled. The material ripped open. She kept tearing until the fabric split completely in two. She smiled at herself, pleased with her work as she flung the remnants off into the apartment. 

 

Lena was left clenching her fists into her door, battling for breath and wearing only her lacy bra and black stilettos. 

 

Kara took a step back to admire the view. It was heavenly. Lena’s sleek back was heaving. Kara's eyes trailed down the curve of her spine down past cute little dimples and finally settling on the gorgeous slant of delicious ass. She was overcome with the urge to bite. So she did. Dropping to her knees she grasped Lena’s waist and nibbled at the beautiful round ass cheek in front of her. 

 

Lena let out a low moan. 

 

“Open your legs, Lena.” 

 

Lena obeyed, in awe at how each utterance of her name sent fresh waves of pleasure right through her clit. 

 

Kara wasted no more time, intent on making good on her promise. She slid her fingers delicately up Lena’s inner thigh. She kept her touch feather light as her skilful fingers crept closer and closer to the dripping mess of Lena’s cunt. 

 

When they finally reached their destination Lena’s legs snapped shut of their own accord, attempting to trap the fingers right where she needed them. 

 

“Oh, Lena, you're being a very bad girl.”

 

Kara brought her free hand up to grasp roughly at Lena’s ass. 

 

“God fuck Kara! You have no idea what you do to me!” 

 

Letting out a soft chuckle she retorted, “I have a pretty damn good idea. Open your legs Lena. Now.” 

 

Lena gasped and moaned as she fought for control of her body. She managed to part her legs only to whimper at the loss as Kara removed her fingers. 

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me Lena?” 

 

“Fuck! Yes Kara! Anything, anything!” 

 

Kara let out a contented sigh before giving in to the overpowering instinct she felt to take Lena in every way possible. She thrust her fingers straight in to Lena’s core and started pumping at a punishing pace. 

 

Lena let out a string of curses and grunts at the feeling. Fully believing she couldn't possibly feel more turned on. She was wrong. 

 

Kara stood up again, continuing her pounding as she did. She snaked her hand round Lena’s front and pinched at a lace covered nipple. She moved her head in close to Lena to whisper into her ear. 

 

“Lena. Baby. Touch your clit.” 

 

She bit down on Lena’s earlobe. Lena screamed. She slipped her shaking fingers down her own body, Kara easing away so that she had enough space to move. She reached her clit and started rubbing at it almost violently. 

 

“That's it baby. Good girl. You're gonna come on my fingers soon aren't you? I can feel your pussy clamping down.”

 

“YES! FUCK KARA! I'M GONNA COME ALL OVER YOU!!!” 

 

Kara kept thrusting and tweaking the nipple still between the fingers of her other hand. As she felt Lena reach her orgasm she bit into the sweat covered neck before her. 

 

Lena let out an almighty scream as her pussy clamped onto Kara's fingers as she came, hard. Her orgasm setting sparks off over every inch of her shuddering body. 

 

As Kara was easing Lena through the remnants of her orgasm there was a loud knock on the door. The two women snapped their heads up in unison at the noise. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, are you OK? Do I need to call security?” 

 

Lena’s eyes flew wide in horror realising her nosey neighbour must have had a front row seat to her very own sex show. 

 

“Fuck,” she mumbled under her breath, “Uhh, I'm fine, thank you. Just… Uhh...stubbed my toe…” she finished weakly. 

 

Kara, who had been frozen in shock crumpled in fits of giggles at Lena’s ridiculous excuse. 

 

Lena took one look at the other woman and collapsed in a similar state. 

 

“Oh. My. Must have been quite an injury. You let me know if you need help getting to the hospital.” 

 

Lena tried to calm her giggles to reply but every time she caught Kara's eye a fresh wave of hysterics overtook her. 

 

She finally managed to croak out, “thhhaank you…That's veeeery kiiinnnd.” 

 

The giggles eventually abated, leaving the women gripping at each other, Lena stroking the short hair at the back of Kara's head. 

 

Lena pulled Kara's sticky hand into her own, “come to bed with me.” 

 

Kara smiled up at Lena and followed her through the apartment. 

 

When they made it into the bedroom Lena wasted no time in pulling Kara in for a searing kiss. She snuck her hands under Kara's adorable “Supergirls” top and lifted it over the blonde's head. Her breath caught in her throat as she was once again face to face with Those Abs. 

 

“Damn, Kara” 

 

Kara chuckled, thoroughly enjoying Lena’s stare. “See something you like?” 

 

Lena bit her lip, the action knocking the air out of Kara's lungs. She kicked off her heels and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Kara suddenly remembered the fascination she'd had with Lena’s breasts when she first noticed them encased in the tight, green, now ruined, dress. 

 

It was Lena’s turn to enjoy the other woman's eyes on her. She moved a hand up to her own nipple, her eyes never leaving Kara's as they followed the hand’s trail. She cupped her breast and squeezed, watching Kara swallow, her fingers twitching once again. 

 

Lena released her breast and moved into Kara, crushing their bodies together once more and demanding a fiery kiss. She moved her hands down to the button of Kara's shorts, suddenly desperate to taste her. Kara helped to pull off her own shorts and boxer briefs and made quick work of taking her bra off too. Lena stepped back for a look at the blonde Goddess, her eyes taking in every gorgeous, fit as fuck inch. 

 

Lena found herself biting her lip so hard she drew blood. She moved her hands up to Kara's broad shoulders and nudged the other woman backwards onto the bed. Kara made herself comfortable, enjoying the sight of Lena crawling up her body, sleek as a panther. 

 

Lena pressed her naked body into the woman beneath her, both moaning as their breasts made contact. Kara stroked up and down Lena’s back as Lena buried her face in Kara's neck, licking and sucking on the warm flesh. Lena delighted in pulling out whimper after whimper from the gorgeous drummer as she kissed down Kara's clavicle. Her mouth moved downwards to meet Kara's breast, she sucked the soft skin into her mouth, suddenly intent on marking her woman. A hand moved up to play with Kara's nipple as Lena took the other in her mouth. She lapped and sucked and bit on it while Kara writhed under the attention. 

 

Lena took her sweet time licking her way down every gorgeous inch of Kara's tight little body. Sucking on her abs, enjoying the feel of the hard ridges under her tongue. She moved further down, flicking her tongue down a taut tummy, dipping into Kara's naval before lowering her mouth to suck on the skin below. 

 

Kara had moved her hand into Lena’s hair, she'd started by stroking and caressing but the closer that incredible mouth got to it’s destination the harsher her movements became. Kara succumbed to grasp Lena’s locks and pull them into place. Lena gasped. Arousal coursing through her body at Kara taking exactly what she wanted from her. She kissed Kara's whole pussy, pulling as much of the dripping flesh into her mouth as she could manage. 

 

Kara was practically vibrating under Lena’s expert ministrations. She let out a low groan as Lena’s tongue forced its way into her cunt and began exploring. Lena moaned at the exquisite taste which sent fresh sparks of heat through Kara. 

 

Lena pushed her way up from Kara's grip to breathe out, “you taste like fucking heaven, baby.” 

 

“Lenaaaaaa” Kara let out a strangled whimper at the words. 

 

Lena got back to work, licking deep into Kara's pussy, twisting and curving, hitting the woman in all the right places. She pulled out to run her tongue flat along the other woman's lips and up to her clit. She sucked on it, feeling Kara's fist clench in her hair. Lena went between Kara's throbbing clit to inside her cunt, working that sharp jaw for all it was worth, back and forth, working her woman to her peak. 

 

“Lena, LENA! LEEEENAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

 

Kara screamed as the orgasm pulsed through her body, her legs clamping tightly onto Lena’s head. Lena eased her through it, lapping up the delicious arousal Kara made for her. 

 

As Kara's trembling started to ease up she released Lena to pull her up into a tight, exhausted embrace. The couple drifted into slumber in each other's arms. 

 

They woke up in the same position, both beaming with joy and awe, neither daring to believe the other was real. 

 

Kara spent luxurious minutes stroking Lena’s hair, not needing to say a word, utterly content to stare and breath in the woman's scent. Lena was feeling just as blissful, Kara's soft touch sending warmth through her whole body. 

 

They lay like that for countless hours, holding each other, soothing, kissing and talking. About anything and everything. Their childhoods, friends, jobs, what it meant to them to feel so safe and wanted with another human being. 

 

“I've never felt like this. Gosh, that sounds so cliché! But it's totally true! I feel like a different person with you Lena, like I'm who I'm actually meant to be. Who I am inside. I feel I can let my real self out with you.” 

 

Lena sighed, “I know exactly what you mean, my love. Like you've finally come home.”

 

“Yes!” Kara was jubilant in her reply, a broad grin once again taking over her face. 

 

A confused look appeared on Lena’s face as she tried to place the buzzing noise that had suddenly started. 

 

“Oh, I think that's my phone.” she ran out of the bedroom and rooted around for it. 

 

“Sam? What--” She was cut off by Sam’s frantic rambling. 

 

“Shit. Fuck. Ok, I'll be right there.” 

 

“Lena, everything OK?” 

 

“Um, not exactly. I'm really sorry but I have to head in to the office. Sam has apparently been trying to get hold of me all morning… Oops. I'm really sorry to run out like this but it's really important.”

 

“No, hey, totally cool. I understand. You're the big boss lady after all.”

 

Lena bit her lip at Kara's words and pulled her in to share a kiss. 

 

“If memory serves, it was, in fact, you who was very much the boss of me.” 

 

“Mmmmm you better not distract me or you'll never make it to the office.” 

 

“Oh crap! Fuck, you're right, I really need to move!” 

 

Kara laughed at Lena’s flapping but stayed clear while the woman got ready. 

 

“I shouldn't be too long, do you… Uhh… want to wait here? Or you could just leave me your number if you have to be somewhere.” she finished, suddenly nervous for Kara's reaction. 

 

“I don't have to be anywhere,” she winked, “think I might put that waterfall shower I spied to good use though. If.. Uh is that ok?”

 

“Of course it is, darling. Please make yourself at home. I'll see you soon.”

 

Lena had to force herself away from Kara's lips and her arms to make it out the door. It was  _ not _ easy. 

 

Kara took her longed for shower and dried off to the sound of her own phone ringing. 

 

“Alex! How is Sam? I had the BEST night! Lena is just so--” 

 

“KARA! Where the hell are you?? The interview is meant to start in 15 minutes?? Get your ridiculous, useless lesbian, loved up butt down here now!!” 

 

“Oh crap! I uhhh… I-I'll be right there!!” 

 

Kara dropped her phone and scrambled to put her clothes on, almost forgetting her shoes as she flew through Lena’s apartment and out the door. 

 

\---

 

As Lena entered her apartment a few hours later she felt a wave of apprehension wash over her. Shaking her head she moved through all the rooms looking for her woman. 

 

“Kara?” 

 

There was no answer. Lena rushed through every room again but there was no sign of the young blonde rockstar. Lena started to feel bile rise in the back of her throat. She tried to stay calm and searched for a note, any sign that Kara hadn't just run off and left her. 

 

After a solid thirty minutes turning the place upside down Lena conceded defeat and slumped to the floor. She couldn't even bring herself to cry, she just felt empty, lost.  Was it all a lie? One big joke? 

 

Feeling like an idiot she decided to compound the problem and cracked open a bottle of Tequila. She made it halfway through the bottle before deciding to wallow in self pity and searched for Kara on Instagram. She flicked through the drummer's whole feed, growing sadder and feeling more lost by the second. Questioning her sanity with every shot. She made it back to some of the earliest pictures and stared at an image of Kara in a bikini, standing by the edge of a distant ocean, waving happily at the camera. She lost all track of time, and how much Tequila she had drunk as she soaked up the sight of those glorious, sculpted abs and that adorable, perfect smile. Her phone slipped in her tipsy fingers and as she fumbled to grab it she hit that infuriating little heart. To her horror she realised that she'd liked the image. She threw the phone to the other side of the couch, flopped back into it and necked some more of her bottle. 

 

She ditched the greatly deleted bottle and grabbed her traitorous phone to put it on charge. As she collapsed on her bed she noticed it flashing obnoxiously at her. She had a notification from Instagram. 

 

With dread setting in the pit of her stomach Lena flicked through her phone with trembling fingers. She had a message from ‘drummer.grl.danvers’.

 

drummer.grl.danvers: “See something you like l.luthor? ;)” 

 

Lena was confused… Was she being mocked after she was ditched?? She may be a sap, in particular for a certain beautiful drummer, but she was not going to stand for this shit. 

 

l.luthor: “It was a mistake. Won't happen again.” 

 

drummer.grl.danvers: “Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it… Are you OK? You didn't call… “

 

“ _ What the hell _ ?!” Lena thought, was she for real?! 

 

l.luthor: “And how exactly would I do that? I'm not psychic.” 

 

drummer.grl.danvers: “Oh fuck! I didn't leave you my number!! Fuck Lena I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! Alex rang, I was late for an interview I totally forgot about and I bailed! Did you think I just abandoned you?! I'm so fucking sorry!! 5550123456 here's my number, please please call me!!”

 

Lena felt a wave of emotion take over her whole body. She started shuddering. Before she knew it she was in floods of tears. 

 

drummer.grl.danvers: “Lena please! Please call me, I can't take this. Please don't let me have ruined this, I can't bear it!” 

 

Lena sobbed into her pillow as she attempted to key in the numbers with trembling fingers. 

 

“Kkkara?” she croaked out. 

 

“Lena! Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Can I come round? I feel terrible and I need to hold you! If…if you…Ddo…Dyou want… Is that ok?” 

 

Lena sobbed openly at the heartbroken sound of Kara's shaking voice. 

 

“Yes,” she forced out the word, “please come.”

 

The line went dead. Lena tried to calm herself and wrap her head around the visceral reaction she'd just had. 

 

Kara scrambled to her feet and promptly fell to the floor in her haste. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her keys and bolted out the door. 

 

It felt like an age to Kara but she was finally standing in front of Lena’s door, her hands sweating and her heart pounding. 

 

The door opened and Kara let out a distraught whimper at the sight of Lena. There were tears streaming down her face and her body was still shaking. Kara pulled the woman into her arms and held onto like her life depended in it. 

 

“Lena Lena Lena. I'm so sorry baby. I'm such a fucking moron. I never want to hurt you. You're perfect and beautiful and amazing and I…”

 

Kara stopped talking and stroking Lena’s back as realisation swept over her. 

 

Lena looked up at the shocked expression on Kara's face. She felt her own slip into a small smile. She brought her hand up to stroke at the blonde's cheek. 

 

“Hey baby. It's OK, we're OK.” 

 

Kara let out her breath and looked down at Lena, her face relaxing at the soft expression. She moved down to softly kiss the other woman. The feel of their lips touching magically making everything seem ok. 

 

“Mmmmmmm”

 

“Indeed,” Lena chuckled, “we're idiots.” 

 

“Ha, yes ma’am. No arguments here. But, Lena, I need you to know, you're way too important to me to lose. This isn't just a fling for me, I'm not like a stereotypical rockstar jackass. I really care about you. And I'm all in. For as long as you want me.” 

 

Lena’s smile spread across her face. 

 

“I'm all in too, Kara.” 

 

Kara bit her lip, unable to believe her luck. 

 

“Take me to bed, Kara Danvers.” 

 

“Yes ma'am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @exquisite-distraction


End file.
